Untitled
by iisarahh
Summary: You run as fast as you could; as long as your legs could take. You scream as loud as your voice could go; as hard as your throat could handle. And you cry, as long as your tears last; as strongly as your painful thoughts are. Seddie.


**U n t i t l e d **

_by iisarahh_

* * *

You run as fast as you could; as long as your legs could take. You scream as loud as your voice could go; as hard as your throat could handle. And you cry, as long as your tears last; as strongly as your painful thoughts are.

You wish you could disappear. All you want is to get away; to forget. To start over. You don't want to die; no. _Not at all_. All you wish for is to get away from this girl that you now are. You wish to escape the horrifying thoughts that cross your mind; the words that you keep hidden behind your sealed lips.

You used to have dreams. You used to hope. You used to enjoy life. Most importantly, you used to _love._ You wished you could once again be that girl… the loud, funny, free spirited girl. The one that could live her life without a care in the world, without an ache in her heart, without the guilt and regrets that you now carry. But unfortunate as it is, you have long ago realized the rules of life. Dreams results in broken hopes. Hope results in disappointment. Life results in death. And love… love always and only results in _heartbreak_.

As much as you love him, you really shouldn't. You hate yourself for being stupid; ignorant. You know he doesn't feel the same. He never has; he never will. He's always loved _Carly._

Perfect, silky brown hair. Big, brown eyes. A perfect face, a perfect body, accompanied with the perfect personality. She is perfection. In comparison to this beautiful, perfect girl, you'd be stupid to believe you stand a chance.

But somehow, you did.

However, all your hopes were broken yesterday afternoon. You walked in on them, kissing. When you got upset, they thought it was because you were surprised.

It's not. It's because it should be _your lips_ on his.

You're surprised that nobody had realized how you feel yet, or who you truly are. You know you're loud, proud, and confident on the outside. But inside? You're shattered. _Haunted_; by the disappearance of your father. He left when you were at such a young age. You weren't good enough for him. _Confused_; by the loss of your brother. He was found in a dark alley- dead. Murdered. _Agonized_; by the absence of your twin sister. Melanie- the one who should understand you. The one who should know you, inside in out. Who should always be there for you. But she left you, alone, with your mother._ Alone_; to deal with your mother's drunken nights, broken hearts, and childish fits.

You were left alone. The rest of your life, you'll live alone as well, and you'll die, alone.

_Just like your mother._

When you came home last week, you saw a bright red envelope on your bed. You were suspicious, especially when you saw that 'Sammy' was written on it. Never being the patient one, you ripped it open, not expecting much. Certainly not expecting the letter from your mother inside. She didn't want to deal with life anymore; she went to a hotel and overdosed.

So now, you're completely alone.

And what next? Some would say to continue life, and look for happiness. But you know better. As much as it pains you to admit it, you have nothing left to live for. There's no point of continuing life for you. But being you, you won't give up. Stubborn as you are, you'll keep living in misery, searching and hoping for the reason of your life.

But certainly not here. You can't deal with this anymore. You won't.

You're leaving Seattle.

* * *

**Okay. So yeah, I'm back. It's me, o b v i o u s l y . s a r a h , only with a new pen name and new story. But uhm... I don't even know what this is. LOL I just wrote this out of nowhere... the ending is terrible. It's more of a rant then anything, I really am not too happy with this. It didn't go in the direction I planned and I was going to get rid of it, but I decided to post it on fanfiction to let you guys know I'm not dead. **

**I just haven't really had much inspiration lately. Do you guys want me to continue this? Is it good? Bad? Alright? Let me know whatever you think, please. **

**Also! Do you want to see more of my writing? If you guys like my writing, then I will come back on this site and update a lot more. If not, then you'll never hear from me again. So yeah. **

**Please review! **


End file.
